Cloud-based infrastructure offers many advantages for companies, developers, or other entities that may implement new systems and technologies leveraging the accessibility, flexibility, and reliability. Many different types of services, systems, or functions may be implemented using cloud-based resources for client systems or devices. For example, cloud-based resources, such as virtual compute instances, may be used to implement a network-based service for external customers, such as an e-commerce platform. Cloud-based resources may also be used to implement a service or tool for internal customers, such as information technology (IT) service implemented as part of an internal network for a corporation. Cloud-based resources, such as virtual networks, may be used to direct or control network traffic in order to perform the various functions or tasks provided by the services or functions performed utilizing other cloud-based resources, in another example. Instead of investing resources in acquiring various hardware and software components, cloud-based resources may be procured to provide the infrastructure upon which these new systems and technologies may be built.
Cloud-based resources are often provided by a provider network, which may include many different types of network-based services that can be used to implement cloud-based infrastructure resources. Developers can request, provision, and configure various different cloud-based resources from the network-based services offered as part of the development of new systems and products. However, as infrastructure requirements become more complex, the development costs to procure, configure, and test cloud-based resources may increase, as the time and expertise needed to configure and test different respective network-based services in the provider network may increase. Moreover, as the demand to rapidly develop new systems and products in the cloud grows, the speed at which development may occur becomes even more important to compete effectively. Thus, various organizational techniques to label and/or categorize resources implemented in a provider network have become increasingly important.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.